dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Carrying
For carrying items upon ones person, see 'Encumbrance.'' '''Carrying is a core mechanic in Dragon's Dogma. Description Carrying allows the transportation of small and medium-sized objects, creatures and humans. Whilst carrying objects or creatures, stamina is drained, more so if walking. Once stamina runs out, the object or creature will be dropped. Porters can oft be seen carrying pots, wood bundles, scrolls, and other items on the roads of Gransys - most commonly on the Seabreeze Trail and Manamia Trail. A wide variety of animate and inanimate objects can be carried - inanimate objects include barrels, boxes, large stones, and pots. Living creatures can be carried, but generally must be in some way incapacitated first, or surprised. Most or all small and medium-sized foes can be carried, including Bandits, Saurians, and Goblins, as can fauna such as Boars. Some of the smallest animals such as Giant Rats and Spiders are holdable objects, and can be carried with one hand. Any carried creature will eventually try and succeed in freeing itself; however pawns can be carried indefinitely - they will put up token resistance, struggling slightly but not free themselves. Incorporeal creatures such as Ghosts cannot be grabbed, whilst giant monsters such as Ogres are too big to carry. Stamina Stamina usage increases with the total encumbrance when carrying an object or thing, and doubles when jogging. Furthermore, carrying a living or recently deceased creature over the shoulder also doubles stamina use. Thus jogging whilst carrying a pawn or dead creature uses stamina at four times the rate of a standing carry of simple object like a barrel. At very light encumbrance when standing and carrying an inaminate object with two hands (e.g. a Cracked pot), stamina use is 3 stamina points per second. It seems that once overencumbered, stamina use is constant, regardless of the actual weight carried. Carrying foes and allies Almost all smaller, non-climbable creatures can be carried, both dead and alive. This includes harpy, goblin, and saurian species; skeletons, undead, bandits, pawns, and other people. Most fauna excluding ox can be carried, but will usually need to have been killed first. Foes In place of the Grapple, characters can grab, pick up and throw enemies. This will injure both the thrown enemy and any foe they are thrown at. For example, when fighting against two Goblins, it's possible to kill both by throwing the first at the second. For foes to be picked up and carried they generally need to be in a vulnerable state, either staggered or knocked down. Some may also be vulnerable whilst casting spells, or recovering from their own attacks. Friends and Allies The human inhabitants of Gransys can be carried - this is considered impolite, and results in a small loss of affinity. Any carried ally no longer registers as a vulnerable target: whilst carried, the 'victim' is immune to damage. However, if the Arisen is hit hard enough to break their defense, the burden will be dropped. * Grabbed pawns cannot be possessed by Phantoms and other ghost type enemies. * Grabbing a Frozen pawn will instantly and safely unfreeze them. *Allies can be thrown without harming their health, unless they are thrown off a cliff.. *In Duke's Demesne picking up a human and throwing or simply moving around with them is a crime. *A picked up human will drop any items they were carrying - a good way steal Trowels and Work Tables from workmen. Notes * *Press and release the "grab" button to carry. Press and release again to place the item back on the ground. Press an attack button whilst carrying to throw the object. **To Grapple (not carry), press and hold the button (sword vocations only). *The augment Conveyance hastens the speed at which a carried thing can be transported. *Barrels can be carried and stacked in some circumstances to gain access to higher places. *Boars and other Fauna may be carried and thrown to the pawns, creating a game of 'catch'. *Pawns may catch the Arisen if they fall after a flight with Harpies *Pawns also may also carry unconscious allies away from battle and towards the Arisen for aid -this behaviour is encouraged by the Nexus inclination. * Carrying an object too far may cause it to disappear; though it seems barrels and the like can be carried any distance within Gran Soren. See also *Grapple *Climbing Category:Concepts